La línea del deseo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Hay que cruzar la línea para llegar al otro lado. Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'. Johnlock. Pareja establecida.


**LA LÍNEA DEL DESEO**

Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. (¿Si lo repito mucho me los regalan?)**

_Summary:_ Hay que cruzar la línea para llegar al otro lado.

_Prompt:_ **Duda existencial: ir al lado oscuro o quedarse en el de la luz.**

_Couple: _Johnlock. Pareja establecida.

_Rating: _T

_Warnings: _A estas alturas…, (no, no hay).

Un momento, un momento… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Benedict Cumberbatch! ¡Que te diviertas!

**o.o.o**

Su infancia no fue educada en sentimientos, tuvo que descubrirlos uno a uno. El bien, el mal, lo insustancial. Un extremo o el otro. ¿Acaso no existe el término medio? La vida es eso que vemos pasar mientras...

— Sherlock, deja de deducir la película por el título en voz alta. ¡Van a echarnos antes de entrar, por el amor de Dios! —suspiró John.

— Dos horas. No hay película que merezca dos horas de cola —protestó el moreno. — Recuérdame porqué he venido al cine contigo, de nuevo —recalcó.

— Porque esta semana me toca a mí elegir qué hacer y quiero cine —respondió mirando cuántas personas quedaban todavía por entrar antes que ellos.

— Muchas —bufó Sherlock. John asintió con una mueca. — Mi plan de la semana pasada fue mucho más entretenido —susurró al aire el más alto. El doctor le miró entonces entornando los ojos.

— ¿Llamas entretenido a pasar todo el fin de semana en casa, del sofá a la cama y de la cama al sofá?

— No noté ese disgusto en todo ese tiempo —sentenció el detective. John carraspeó un poco y bajó la voz ante la atenta mirada de observadores no invitados a la conversación.

— Ése no es el tema —Sherlock sonrió descarado. — Veremos la película y sin interrupciones —y el moreno cambió el gesto.

**Después de un largo rato, entraron por fin en la sala.**

— Ya era hora, estaba empezando a...

— No lo digas, no es necesario —suspiró John. — Ya lo ha de saber todo el mundo después de haber estado escuchándote tantas horas—. Una pareja asentía ante la afirmación unos metros más adelante. — A ver —preguntó John con un poco de resignación en su voz— ¿cuáles son nuestros asientos?

— 13 y 14 —respondió Sherlock secamente, intentando ver los números con la poca luz que había.

— ¿Fila?

— 6 y 7. ¿Perdón?

— ¿Cómo que 6 y 7? —se paró en seco. — Pasen, pasen —dijo el doctor a los espectadores que venían detrás. — ¿Cómo que 6 y 7? —preguntó de nuevo más bajo.

— Se habrán equivocado, a mí qué me cuentas —bufó el detective en el mismo tono de voz. — ¿Vamos a cambiarlas?

— Mira cómo está la sala, será inútil. Vamos a mi asiento a ver qué hacemos —Sherlock se encogió de hombros y le siguió en silencio. — Con suerte el asiento de al lado estará vacío—. El detective buscó el asiento con la mirada contando mentalmente.

— Tu suerte ha engordado últimamente o tiene un bigote horrible —dijo al dar con él. John siguió su mirada y suspiró. Adiós al plan B. — Vayamos de todos modos —le dijo el más alto, tomándole la mano y tirando de él.

— No...—musitó el mayor, que no quería verse envuelto en una trifulca por una butaca de cine. Pero el detective tiraba de él sin consideración.

— Siéntate —le indicó soltándole la mano, parándose junto a él. John tomó asiento sin decir nada lo más lejos posible de los hombres que tenía a cada lado. Cuando se hubo acomodado, Sherlock se sentó en el escalón bajo sus pies. El doctor sonrió.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó, poniendo las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. El detective se acomodó en el hueco que John había dejado, reposando la cabeza en su entrepierna sin pudor. Éste se sonrojó un poco y pasó los dedos de la mano derecha por sus rizos, dejándolos ahí y descansando la espalda en el respaldo para comenzar a ver la película; por fin.

Cuando dicha película hubo pasado su ecuador, John comenzó a extrañarse. El detective estaba demasiado tranquilo.

— Sherlock —susurró en su oído agachándose un poco. El moreno no contestó. John insistió. — Sherlock —a lo que éste respondió con un gruñido volviéndose hacia él. Justo en ese momento, una luz cegadora se interpuso entre ellos.

— Disculpen, señores, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? —se escuchó una voz tras la luz. John suspiró y cogió a Sherlock del brazo, levantándole con recelo por parte del detective.

— Anda, Sherlock, vámonos —le dijo en voz baja tomándole de la mano. El moreno no dijo nada. No dijo nada porque sabía que era lo que John quería y así se lo confirmó apretando su mano un poco más, no porque no quisiera decirle _cuatro cosas_ al de la linterna. Pasaron a su lado, el doctor se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salieron casi a tientas al exterior.

Cuando perdieron de vista al acomodador volvieron a entrar en la sala, sentándose en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición, llegando casi a gatas a él. Uno de los hombres de al lado les miró extrañado, pero nada más. _Perro ladrador..._, pensaba el doctor.

— John... —llamó el detective volteando la cabeza para verle, aunque fuese al revés.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? No quiero que vuelvan a echarnos —le susurró con preocupación en la voz.

— ¿Y si les damos un motivo? —rio el moreno. Se dio media vuelta y _escalando_ por el cuerpo de John se sentó sobre él y le besó profundo, con los brazos jugando alrededor de su cuello. El mayor le tomó por los glúteos y le atrajo más a sí, haciendo ese beso más posesivo y vivaz, si es que no lo era ya.

_Porque la línea entre el bien y el mal es tan fina como la que separa la noche y el día. Y si las normas han de ser saltadas..._

— ¡Oigan! ¡Qué hacen aquí de nuevo! —gritó ahora el acomodador con esa molesta linterna. Ambos amantes rompieron a reír, uno en el cuello del otro.

_... la oscuridad preservará del mundo aquello que la luz mata._

…

— ¡La última, Sherlock! ¡La última vez que venimos al cine! —reía John como poseído por la calle. Todos miraban y a nadie conocía; perfecto.

— Ya volverá a tocarme elegir —susurró en su oído el moreno, tomándole por la cintura. — Ya lo verás… —y es que, pasar por el pub de la esquina resultó ser mejor idea de lo esperado.

— Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Aún es muy pronto para volver a casa —protestaba John apoyado en el brazo del más alto.

— En tu…, nuestra situación… —rectificó el detective ante una mirada _de fuego_— mejor volvemos a casa. A la cama, ya sabes… —se lamió los labios.

— Buen plan, Sherlock, muy bueno —articuló costosamente el doctor. — Te contrataré como mi asistente personal—. El moreno no sabía si reír a carcajadas o cargarlo para llegar más rápido, así que…, hizo ambas cosas. — ¡Sherlock, bájame! ¡Sherlock! —se escuchaba por todo Londres. Obviamente, no le bajó. _Cómo acabar con esa diversión._

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal les va la vida?**

**Vengo a dejarles mi regalo para Ben, **

**que hoy es su cumpleaños y ¡hay que celebrarlo!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ben!**

**Y a los demás, ¡disfrutad!**

**Nos leemos :D**


End file.
